


I'mma dig you out (the hole you dug yourself into Remix)

by Lets_call_me_Lily



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 1872
Genre: Art, Gen, Pencil, Pre-Slash, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily
Summary: Sometimes a helping hand is... handy. Even if it's a drunk one.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicasen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicasen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the hole you dug yourself into](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210896) by [magicasen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicasen/pseuds/magicasen). 
  * Inspired by [the hole you dug yourself into](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210896) by [magicasen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicasen/pseuds/magicasen). 
  * In response to a prompt by [magicasen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicasen/pseuds/magicasen) in the [Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness_2017) collection. 



> Magic, I read the fic and just couldn't help myself, all I could think of was drunk Tony mumbling about Steve's very fine caboose :D I hope you don't mind.
> 
> Thanks to the #cap-im chat for giving me _many_ fine suggestions for alternatives to the glorious gluteus maximus; in the end I went with my original slang, but it was fun to read about origins and earliest usage dates!


End file.
